Total Pokemon Island
by Shadow Sphere 448
Summary: 24 contestants thought they were going to have the time of their life. Until 2 legendarys had to ruin everything. Join Deoxys and Latias as they torture these contestants towards the 1,000,000 pokedollers. Chapter 3 done.
1. Ep 1 Arriving Freaks

**Hey everybody. I made a new Total Pokemon Island because the last one I did was a mistake. OCs are hard to keep track and they can confuse you. Updates will be less then a week (Hopefully). Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon, I own the story.**

"Hey there viewers," said a floating alien. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Island. In this season, the contestants have to survive all these challenges that we prepared for them throughout this month to get the one million pokedollers."

"I'm you're host Deoxys and this is..."

"You're worst nightnare," finished a flying red eon. "Latias at least be in a good mood for once." Latias gave Deoxys a cold glare which made him take a step back.

"I'm just mad because our previous show got cancel and now we're stuck here on this dump."

"At least no one got killed," Deoxys crossed his arms. He wanted to see the campers get hurt or killed on that show. "Stupid lawsuits."

"Speaking of stupid, here comes the boat," said Latias trying to get her mind off of things. The boat was really old. It had broken boards, peeled wallpaper, and steam that will kill birds from miles away. The boat stopped by the dock and dropped off the first two contestants.

The first one was a pink, jumping, female cat and the second was a muscular, blue, male humanoid.

"Welcome Skitty and Machop," said Deoxys with a little enthusiasm.

"Sup," said Machop.

Skitty was jumping up and down like crazy. "Calm down Skitty," said Deoxys but it didn't help. "I'm just very excited because I just got accepted to my FAVORITE SHOW!" yelled Skitty still jumping. "By the way, that ugly sounded women on the phone should get fired because she was so rude to me."

"I'll show you rude you little basterd!" Latias was about to charge but Deoxys hold her off along with a little help from Machop. "She isn't even worth it," said Machop.

Skitty saw that Latias was getting a little feisty so she happily hopped at the end of the dock followed by Machop after Latias calmed down.

"Seriously, you had to be rude to a little kitty?" asked Deoxys even though he shouldn't.

"She may be small for her size but her mouth is bigger than 10 Groundons. I mean seriously, she wouldn't shut up for one minute or an hour," answered Latias crossing her arms. Deoxys turned to the ocean and was relieved that the next boat was comming. The boat dropped off three female contestants.

The first contestant was a small, pink humanoid wtih yellow hair. The second was a lavinder, cat (I think). The last competator was was yellow, three-headed bee.

"Hello Smoochum, Espurr, and Combee," smiled Deoxys.

"Hi," waved Smoochum.

"Hey," said Combee who doesn't look enthusiastic.

"Uh...hello," said Espurr quietly.

"You can all go stand next to the losers over there," motioned Latias to the two contestants who almost didn't heard that. Smmochum and Combee were running to the other two while Espurr walked to them. "This isn't your day isn't it?" said Deoxys while looking at the approaching boat. "There will be never be one for this season," answered Latias.

The next boat arrived and dropped off five males. The first contestant was a grey bunny with huge ears. Besides him was a green turtle with a leaf on top of his head. The third contestant was a brown, little seed with no mouth and arms. Next was a blue humanoid dog with a silver ovel on top of his hands. The last competitor was a big, blue dragon with red spikes down his spine, arms, and legs.

"Great we have two lame-os hosting the show this time," said Druddigon crossing his arms. Latias breathed in and out slower trying to control her anger.

"Is this really it? One alian with a hiddious creature?" asked Turtwig. Latias was about to lose it. Usually she would explode by now but she had to take a chill pill before the show started. It looks like that the effect is wearing off.

"Your not even scary either," said Seedot happily. "You look...average."

_Here we go _thought Deoxys rolling his eyes and backing away slowing.

"THAT'S IT!" Latias quickly grabbed Druddigon's wing and tossed him into the ocean. Then she picked up Seedot and tossed him right into Turtwig's face sending both of them at the edge of the dock where they fell into the dirty water. Latias looked at Riolu and Bunnelby who stared at her with a shocking look."WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

Riolu quickly ran to the others at the end of the dock. Bunnelby, who is very dumb, started digging into the dock. Fortunately the water broke his fall instead of the hard and stony ground. At least that made Latias a little better.

"We'll get you two pills per episode," said Deoxys still standing where he is with bored eyes. _Hopefully the next contestants won't be like those three _he thought.

The next boat came and dropped three females. The first female was a purple slug. The next female was a blue humanoid. Last competator was a tan humanoid with a gigantic carnivorous plant like hair.

"How do you do Goomy, Meditite, and Mawile?" said Deoxys politely,

"I'm doing ok so far," said Meditite floating in a meditating position.

"Lets's see," Mawile flipped a coin with a Cressila as a head and a Darkrai for the tails. The coin landed on Mawile's hand and it reveals Darkrai's face. "I guess I'm doing bad." Mawile had a frown look on her face.

"You said you were doing fine in the boat," said Goomy. Mawile showed Goomy her coin.

"This coin will determine all of my decision." She was still frowning because of her coin. Without noticing, Meditite levitated to the other contestants. Goomy snapped back to focus and saw Meditite with the contestant. She walked to them with Mawile beside her.

"Geez I bet Mawile will get voted out for the first two episodes," muttered Latias.

Three flying types flew down at the dock. The first flying type was a male, green, tiny bird that looks like part of a totem pole. The second was small male. It has a red head and wings. The last flying type was a female starling. Her back, wings, and head are black with a white face.

"Hello Natu, Fletchling and Starly," said Deoxys.

"This island looks like hell," said Fletchling.

"We couldn't find a better island than this," lied Latias. Decoys and Latias found a better island before but Latias's brother, Latios, had to take over thanks to the money that she gave him a long time ago.

"Let's just get this over with," said Natu as he flew to the others. Starly followed him not saying a word.

"Losers," muttered Fletchling. Just as Fletchling was about to fly to the others, a fish jumped up from the water hitting him on the head. Fletchling was pushed to edge of the dock and fell into the water. Everyone was laughing except Druddigon and Starly. The fish was actually a female contestant. She has blue fins and a tan body with brown spots.

"You went on a perfect time Feebas," grinned Latias.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Feebas. "I don't like it when people get hurt."

"He'll be fine," lied Deoxys. "Why don't you stand with the others." Deoxys pointed to the contestants behind him without looking at them. Feebas slowly crawled with her fins to the others.

"We might need to get some extra towels," said Latias as she watch the next boat coming to the dock.

The boat dropped down the last three female contestants. The first one was a yellowish fox with furs on her ears. The third contestants was a giraffe. Half her body was yellow with brown spots and the other half was brown with yellow spots. She also has a weird head for a tail. The last female contestant was a small,pink,ball shape,balloon.

"It looks like Fennekin, Girafarig, and Igglybuff are the last female contestant," said Latias who was relief. She thought that there would be one contestant that talks about all about the gossip.

"Oh my gosh this island is a dump," said Girafarig backing away from the small hole that Bunnelby made.

"I think this place is awasome," smiled Igglybuff as she happily skipped to the other contestants.

"Deoxys do you know where my luggage went because I want to take a picture of everything here with my new camera," said Fennkin. Deoxys thought about a minute but then her remembered that all of the contestant's luggage is on a 'special delivery'. "You're luggage will be fine just stand next to the other contestants."

"O..k," said Fenniken as walked toward the conestants awkwardly. Girafarig followed her while mumbling about the contestants and the island.

"It looks like the only contestants left are the boys," said Latias drinking her water that an intern gave her when Fenniken walked towards the contestants. That all watch a Blastoise and a Swampert carry Druddigon, Seedot, Turtwig, Bunnelby, and Fletchling out of the water.

"Bad luck for those contestants," smiled Deoxys still thinking about Latias's rage, Bunnelby's stupid mistake, and Fletchling's first fish slap.

The last and final boat came by and dropped the last male competitors. The first one was a small, blue, cat with a sharp tail. The next male competitor was a silver, armored, snail. Along with them is a dark blue, blinded dragon. The last contestant was a grey humanoid with a large wood.

"Hello Shinx, Shelmet, Deino, and Timburr," said Deoxys with a huge smile on his face even though he doesn't have a visible mouth.

"I'm gonna win this thing and bring home the gold," said Shinx with a competitive look. They say that all Shinxs are suppose to be a cute and jolly but this one was competitive and ready for action.

"A little squirt like you won't even make it by the third episode," teased Timburr lifting his wooden pillar. "I'm the only contestant who will win this game."

"I might as well put that plank at you're..." Shinx was interrupted a scream.

"AHHHHHH," screamed Shelmet as his sallet (I don't know what's the thing that goes up and down on an armor helmet to cover you're face so I pick sallet instead) covered his face.

"You ok Selmet," asked Deoxys with a weird look.

"Too...much...violence..."said Shelmet. He hopped to the contestants as fast as he can before her can calm down.

Deino wasn't listening to anyone's conversation because he has his headphone which was playing music to his ear so he walked quietly to the other campers. Shinx and Timburr were still arguing about who's going to win so Deoxys use Psychic on both of them and threw them to the contestants. Shinx landed on Natu and Timburr landed on Fennekin who was blushing. Timburr's plank was in front of Igglybuff. Deino took a brake from all those music and decided to take his headphones off and rest it on his head.

"Wow this plank is huge," said Igglybuff playing with the woodin beam. Timburr finally redemed himself from Fennekin and snatched his beam away from Igglybuff.

"Ok campers. Since you're all here, you're probably wondering where's your luggage," said Deoxys. All of them nodded their heads especially Fennekin who really wanted her camera. "Well we have decided to make it a 'special delivery'." Suddenly they all heard a plane up in the sky.

"Are you serious Deoxys," complaned Goomy.

"Yup and that's not the best part," Deoxys looked up at the plane. The contestants followed his gaze as they saw small specks at the sky. When it came closer and closer, they realised that it was their luggage.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Machop as everyone did what he says and got down to the ground as each of their luggage landed with a crash. Most of them were fine but some of them were cracked open or busted.

"DEOXYS I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Combee.

"Hehehe well this is it for today," smiled Deoxys to the camera. "Will there be allies or enemy? Will there be a first challenge for all these contestants? Will I ever get a raise? Join us next time on Total Pokemon Island" He finished his final words with a run as most of the contestants chased after him.

**Finally I finished this episode with no parts. What do you think? Any favorites? Any hates? Anything else that needs improvement? Next episode might take a while but it won't take that long. This is Shadow Sphere 448 signing out (my new ending phrase).**

**Deoxys: *covered with bruises, scratches, and bandages* Review for next episode and money for my insurance.**


	2. Ep 2 Cliff Hanger

**Last time on Total Pokemon Island, 24 contestants finally made it onto the island. Some were kind, some were bad, some were weird, and some were mad. Then they were all agitated when Deoxys decided to make a FLC, Falling Luggage Crash. Deoxys had to go to the infirmary for a day. That's what he gets when he meets angered competitors. Let's see how the contestants will do on this episode on Total Pokemon Island.**

"Alright peasents I will be hosting this show for today and tomorrow because you brutually almost murdered Deoxys," said Latias glaring at the competitors.

"He deserves it and I will do it again if I have too," said Druddigon cracking his knuckles.

"Since it's almost nightime I'll tell you what you'll be doing for this month quickly. Everyday there will be a challenge. You will be divided into three teams. If your team wins, you're all safe from elimination but if your team loses a challenge, you'll be sent here to eliminate somebody in your team that you think is useless. You all have to work together until we reach the half way point which is the merge. After that, you're on your own. Survive this month and you'll get one million pokedollars. Any questions so far?"

"I have a question," said Shinx raising his paw.

"Ok since there isn't any questions, I'll tell you your team," smirked Latias making Shinx growled at her.

"The first team is the Speedy Xerneas. The team captain will be Fenniken along side with her are Timburr, Machop, Bunnelby, Igglybuff, Smoochum, Riolu, and Meditite.

The second team is the Soaring Yveltal. The team captain will be Natu along with him are Feebas, Starly, Fletchling, Girafarig, Deino, Turtwig, and Goomy.

The last team is the Slithering Zygarde. The team captain will be Combee along side with her are Mawile, Shinx, Espurr, Seedot, Skitty, Shelmet, and Druddigon."

Everyone looked at their teammates. Some of them were not convinced like Druddigon or Girafarig.

"Why do I have the team with the weaklings?" glared Druddigon making his teammates glare at him.

"We have a computer that let's us randomize all of you. Deoxys and I thought it was an okay team," answered Latias. Druddigon was still glaring at her.

"Now I will be showing you the confessional booth," said Latias as she walks towards a small, wooden porta potty. Everyone followed her wondering why she's walking towards it.

**XXX**

**Latias: This is where you're going to say something off you're mind like rude comments or confessions.**

**XXX**

**Turtwig: *stayed silent about a minute* This is stupid.**

**XXX**

**Mawile: Am I having a good time? *flips her coin and landed on a Cresselia* Yup.**

**XXX**

**Espurr: Umm...**

**XXX**

**Druddigon: I'm going to take all these losers one by one with one claw behind my back and if anyone stands in my way... *punches his fist to his palm*...they'll regret for being on this island.**

**XXX**

**Timburr: Little kitty cat thinks he'll win but trust me, he'll never defeat me with Woody here. *patted his wooden beam besides him***

**XXX**

**Shinx: There's no way I'm losing to that tin head and his stick.**

**XXX**

**Riolu: It looks like my team is good. Now all I need is an alliance and I know two people who will do fine.**

**XXX**

"Alright I guess that will be it for today," said Latias."I will return tomorrow for your first challenge." She began floating towards the infirmary. Everyone was looking at each other with wonders.

"Where do we all sleep," asked Smoochum.

The night has risin and began to darken the day. Since Deoxys and Latias were too lazy and poor to buy the contestants their cabin, they had to sleep outside around the fire.

"Thank god this wasn't broken," Skitty pulled out her camera. Fennekin's camera looks like someone sat on it.

"Let's see clothing, blankets, toothbrush, mint..." Bunnelby continued on which bothered Druddigon a bit. He wanted to smack Bunnelby but was concealed by Starly. _She is so weird _thought Druddigon.

"Hey Feebas do you have an extra sleeping bag," ask Mawile hoping that she does. Feebas pulled out two sleeping bags whiched made Mawile's frown upside down.

**XXX**

**Mawile: Feebas is so nice and I was very lucky cause no one else has two sleeping bags. I wish Feebas and I were on the same team.**

**XXX**

**Feebas: Mawile is a great competitor other then her coin. I mean what's up with that.**

**XXX**

Espurr was away with the contestants and was alone in the dark, cold beach where no one else would go. She pulled out her own sleeping bag and started to prepare for bed until Seedot happily hopped to her. She gasped when he hopped to her wondering why Seedot would want from her.

"Isn't it cold here for sleeping," asked Seedot.

"I just don't like the crowd," answered Espurr not looking at the seed.

"Well if you're sleeping here then I'll be sleeping here with you too," said Seedot as he turned around. "Hold on I'll go get my materials." He sprinted back at the campfire leaving Espurr speachless of what happened.

**XXX**

**Espurr: Why did Seedot do that? He could have fun and hang out with the other contestants. *she thought about it for a few seconds* Do you think that Seedot might...no that can't be true.**

**XXX**  
><strong>Seedot: The reason I want to sleep with her is that she needs company. Plus she said that she doesn't like a crowd, right?<strong>

**XXX**

Natu was ready for the night. He looked to see what the others were doing. Shelmet was hiding in his armor while Smoochum and Igglybuff was trying to talk to them. Combee was fixing all of her dirty clothes. Mawile was playing with her coin while talking to Feebas. Timburr and Shinx were arguing as usual. Bunnelby was going over his list of material which irritate Druddigon. Deino was listening to his music. Fennekin was sitting on a log talking to Goomy about the photographys that she has taken. Riolu was whispering to Machop about something and Natu heard a few of it.

"...alliance...Meditite...woods..." was what Natu could only hear and he smirked. He saw Riolu walking towards the confession booth while Machop heads over to Meditite.

_So you think an alliance would help you _thought Natu. _We'll just see about that._

Machop went up to Meditite. "Riolu wants us to be at the woods as soon as possible."

"What does he want from us," asked Meditite with a concerned look.

"He said that we should make an alliance since we're in the same team," Machop had to whisper since he doesn't want anyone else to know about.

"Hmm...I'll think about it," replied the floating Meditite. Machop nodded his head and went to the woods.

Meditite pulled out her notebook and wrote something on it. When she was done, she put it back into her suitcase and started floating to the woods. Natu couldn't resist so he flew towards the dark forest and follow her. The forest was too dark and Natu started bumping into trees and branches. He finally saw the three fighting types and landed on a branch. Natu took notes of what they were about to say.

"Why do you want me and Machop to be in your little alliance," asked Meditite. Machop looked at Riolu waiting for his answers.

"The reason why I picked you two is that you two are the only contestants here that I can trust. Plus I wanted it to be a fighting type alliance," relpied Riolu hoping that they would join. "How about it?" There were silent about a minute.

"I'll join," said Machop with a smile. He looked at Meditite who's still thinking.

"I might as well join since our team is kinda bad," said Meditite.

"Great. We'll be Team Smash since we'll be the ones who'll smash the competition," said Riolu. Natu heard enough and started heading back towards the campfire.

**XXX**

**Riolu: Yes I have an alliance. Now all I need to do is to win thing. Actually, I need to evolve first before I do that.**

**XXX**

**Machop: Being an alliance with Riolu and Meditite is great idea because Riolu looks like a brave leader and Meditite looks smart.**

**XXX**  
><strong>Meditite: I don't fully trust those two yet but I'm going to be in that alliance to find out.<strong>

**XXX**

**Natu: Since they'll be in an alliance, I guess I'll start an alliance of my own and I already know two people. *yawn* First things first is a long nap.**

**XXX**

Riolu, Machop, and Meditite returned back to the campfire finding out that everyone was already asleep.

"Let's get some sleep for tomorrow," yawned Riolu.

Riolu headed to his sleeping bag and got in it while watching Machop and Meditite doing the same thing. Then he slowly closed his eyes.

**XXX**

What a peaceful day. The birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming, and the contestants are still sleeping like a cute kitten.

"WAKE UP ALL OF YOU LOSERS!" yelled Latias in the intercom. The birds are flying away like they're having a seizure, the flowers have been withered away, and the contestants woke up with a shock. "IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE. MEET ME AT THE TOP OF THE CLIFF!"

"Did she say that we have to meat her at the pot of a lift," confused Turtwig rubbing his ears..

"I think she says that we have to meet her at the top of that cliff," said Timburr pointing at the tall cliff that was right besides the ocean with his wooden beam. The cliff was about 5,000 ft. tall which shocks most of the contestants.

"Cheer up everybody," said Igglybuff. "What could go wrong?"

_She just jinxed us all _thought Goomy.

**XXX**

Once everybody reached the summit of the cliff they were greeted by Latias. "Alright losers, your first challenge is to survive by falling off this cliff."

"Thanks for jinxing us balloon head," glared Fletchling. Igglybuff smiled and thought of it as a compliment. "You're welcome." The bird rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Each of you must jump off this cliff and try to grab something that I prepared at the ledge of the cliff. There will be ledges with nothing on it which will help you but there are ledges that have objects in them like a fire hydrant, a bike, etc. Some of them will explode if you grab them so you must be carefull, not. You will be scored points of how many of your team made it at the ledge. Also if you don't make it and you splash into the water, you'll get ripped apart by vicious, hungry Sharpedos. Any questions," finished Latias looking all of the nervious contestants.

"I have a question," said Feebas raising her fin. "What if we don't have arms or hands?"

"Try to land on you're feet," answered Latias making Shinx growled at her for not answering his question.

"Alright the first team to go will be the Soaring Yveltal since Feebas asked a question." Everybody on Feebas's team gave her a glare.

"You're going first," said Natu making Feebas frown.

Feebas was a little worried. She took a deep breath and crawled to the edge of the cliff. She sees a lot of dumb obstacles like a tv and a phone. Feebas saw an empty ledge and jumped. Her team watched her go. Dodging and leaning other ledges until she finally reached her destination. She felt a little pain but she finally made it.

"Wow that fish got some style," said Turtwig as he jumped off the cliff without thinking. He saw a tv so he grabbed the antenna but it snapped and he landed into the water.

"Finally something to eat," smirked the Sharpedo. Turtwig then was swimming for his life to the beach but was too late as one of the Sharpedos bit his leg. He was dragged into the water where no one would see him.

"Is he going to be okay?" said Combee. Latias looked down scratching her head. "Sure."

"There's no way I can jump now," said Girafarig.

"You can jump or you can wear this Garbodor mask that literary smells like an actually Garbodor," said Latias pulling out a the mask and kept it away to avoid the smell. Girafarig can smell the gas from there.

"Here goes nothing," Girafarig took the risk and jumped off the edge. Luckly she landed on an empty ledge.

Starly flew towards an empty ledge and landed on it. Everyone on her team started clapping.

"That's three points for the Soaring Yveltal," said Latias.

"Isn't that cheating?" asked Fenniken.

"I didn't say it was against the rules."

"Well then this will be easy," said Natu as he flew to a ledge with a book. Once he landed on the book, it explodes sending Natu towards the water. A Sharpedo went up into the surface and dragged Natu into the dark water.

"How ironic. Books will always blow your mind," said Goomy as she was pushed by Fletchling. She manage to land on the seat of a bike. Their team looked at him.

"She was talking too soon," Fletchling then flew to a cell phone hoping it won't explode. His wish was granted so he starte searching on it thanks to the internet that Latias has on her phone.

"Your team has five points Deino," said Latias. "Do you want to jump?"

"It's too dangerous," shivered the dragon. "I can't do it."

"Well then. Here you go," Latias handed him a Garbodor mask. Deino put on the mask and pasted out with all the toxic gas.

"Next up is the Speedy Xerneas." The Xerneas were too scared to even look at the bottom of the cliff.

"I guess I'll go first," said Riolu. He jumped off the cliff and landed on a stuffed tiger. He braced himself for an explosion.

...

_Thank goodness _thought Riolu.

"Hmm..." Meditite was thinking over if she can land on the same ledge besides Riolu since he has enough room. She watched as Machop jumped and landed on the same tv that Turtwig was trying land. Meditite made no other choice and landed next to Riolu who looked surprise.

"Hey," said Meditite.

"Uhh..hi," replied Riolu dumbfounded.

"That's three points for the Xerneas," said Latias. "You need three more players to survive and beat Yveltal."

"Igglybuff let me use you as a balloon so we can both make it to an empty ledge," smiled Smoochum.

"That's a great idea," said Igglybuff as she jumped into Smoochum's head. Shoomchum then grabbed on to Igglybuff's legs. She then jumped off but instead of floating, they were going down fast. They both landed into the water as a Sharpedo grabbed both of them with their jaws and went back into the ocean.

"What a stupid way to die," said Timburr as he jumped off and landed on a fire hydrant. Unfortunatly he landed with the fire hydrant between his legs. Timburr twitched in pain as went backward and laid into the rocky wall.

"At least he made it but not in a good way," said Shinx.

"One of you two must jump to even it out or you can wear the Garbodor mask," said Latias showing Bunnelby and Fenniken the mask.

"Yolo!" yelled Bunnelby as he jumped and landed on a computer. Bunnelby grabbed the computer and started playing on it while leaning back to the wall. His computer then explode in his face but he was still onto the ledge.

"That's five points for the Speedy Xerneas," Latias then looked at Fenniken. "Are you going to jump or are you..."

"I regret nothing!" yelled Fenniken as she jumped and landed on an empty ledge.

**XXX**

**Bunnelby: I had no idea that our leader would do that for us.**

**XXX**

**Fenniken: The reason I did that is because I don't want to wear that revolting mask. *shivers***

**XXX**

"Okay Slithering Zygarde. Your team needs to have five points or more to pass."

"This will be easy," said Combee. She flew to an empty ledge and landed on it. Druddigon soon followed her lead and landed on an alarm clock. The alarm clock didn't exploded but it annoys Druddigon with its rings.

"Can I go next? Can I go next? Can I? Can I? Can I?" asked Skitty repeatedly. Shinx closed his ears but tripped and fell off. He landed on an empty ledge with a faceplant.

**XXX**

**Druddigon: *crying while luaghing like a hyena* That was the most funniest thing I ever saw to a little kid. *wipes his tear and calms down***

**XXX**

Skitty was jumping too high that she jumped off the cliff and landed in the water where she was greated by a Sharpedo.

"Hi what's your name," said Skitty.

"I'm gonna tear you apart," smirked the Sharpedo.

"That's a really long name for a shark." The Sharpedo was confused but snapped out of it as he grabbed her leg and brought her down with the other sharks.

"Hey Espurr do you want to jump?" asked Seedot. Espurr looked at the bottom and was terrified.

"It's too far. I don't want to do it."

"I'll jump with you." Espurr looked at Seedot and shook her head.

"There's a ledge over there that is the closest. We can jump there," said the seed. Espurr looked down again and saw a ledge about 10 ft away from them. She looked back at Seedot and nodded.

Espurr then grabbed onto Seedot and they both jumped at the empty ledge. They landed perfectly on it and was very happy.

"Thanks Seedot," smiled Espurr.

"Anythime."

**XXX**

**Mawile: Okay coin. Should I be the next one to jump. *flips the coin and landed on her hand* I guess I have to.**

**XXX**

"You need one more player to jump and land on a ledge," said Latias looking at Mawile and Shelmet.

"Okay Mawile you can do it," she jumped off the cliff and landed on a small ledge. She grabbed hold of the ledge and tries to pull herself up. Since the ledge was small, she had to stand up making a point for her team.

"I'm guessing that you're not jumping right?" asked Latias to Shelmet. He closed his shell and hid in it. Latias had to put the mask on to Shelmet because of his lack of hands or arms.

"This challenge is a tie between the Speedy Xerneas and the Slithering Zygarde which means the Soaring Yveltal will have to be at the campfire ceremony."

All of the Xerneas and the Zygarde cheered while the Yveltal groaned.

**XXX**

**Goomy: I seriously don't know who to vote out. Maybe either Natu or Turtwig.**

**XXX**

**Girafarig: OMG. I can't believe we failed our first challenge. I think I'll vote for Turtwig for being stupid. BTW this toilet is disgusting.**

**XXX**

**Starly: *looks outside to see if no one saw her* The reason I'm not talking is that I want to see if being quiet will help me survive this 'game'. My vote will be on Natu.**

**XXX**

**Natu: *covered with bite marks* If I get voted out, then who will lead my team. My vote is on Turtwig because of his foolish action.**

**XXX**

**Turtwig: *covered with bandages* I hope Deino gets eliminated becuase he didn't do the challenge.**

**XXX**

**Deino: I hope I won't get eliminated. I'm voting out Natu.**

**XXX**

**Feebas: Turtwig.**

**XXX**

**Fletchling: See you later turtle.**

**XXX**

Everybody gathered around the campfire since there wasn't any cabins. The contestants who landed in the water and were attacked by Sharpedos were covered with bandages and scratchs. They all were silent when Latias arrived with a plate of marshmallow.

"Alright since this might be my last day of being a host I will make this as clear as possible," said Latias. "In front of me are seven marshmallow and there are eight of you. When I call your name, you will come up and receive one. One of you will be leaving and have to go to the boat of losers and never come back."

Latias looked at some of the Soaring Yveltal and notice that some of them were nervous.

"The first marshmallow goes to...Feebas." She was relieved and walked up to get her marshmallow.

"The next contestants are Goomy and Girafarig." The two girls happily got up and received their marshmallow.

"Starly and Fletchling are also safe." The two flying types flew up and grabbed their marshmallow with their talons.

"Now we have the finale three. Turtwig, you tried to make it by grabbing the antenna but snapped and you fell. Natu, you had to find somewhere to land but you had to land on an explosive book."  
>"I didn't know it was going to so give me a break!" yelled Natu.<p>

"And finally Deino, instead of jumping, you had to stay and wear the mask."

Deino wasn't listening to Latias because he was listening to his music.

"Ugh. DEINO YOU ARE SAFE," yelled Latias enough for him to hear and get his marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

Natu was sweating nervously and Turtwig's heart was increasing.

...

"...Natu." Natu was relieve and recieve his marshmallow.

"Why did you guys vote me off?!" asked the agitated turtle.

"Because Natu is the leader and Deino is strong," answered Goomy.

**XXX**

**Turtwig: They vote me out because I'm not a leader and strong. That may be true but I can be useful. *sigh* The people I want to win are Shinx and TImburr. Everyone in my team can just go to hell.**

**XXX**

Turtwig carried his suitcase towards the boat with his maw and climbs in.

"I hope you all die you retard bastards!" yelled Turtwig as the boat quickly fled away.

"That was a shock," said Latias. "Who will be eliminated next? Will the Soaring Yveltal win their first challenge? Will Deoxys be better by doing this then me? Join us next time for the next Total Pokemon Island."

**Well I guess we won't be seeing Turtwig for a while. I finally made up time and finished this chapter early. What do you think? Do you think Latias will be hosting next time? Do you think there is a little romance in the air? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. This is Shadow Sphere 448 signing out.**

**Turtwig: *crosses his arms in anger* Just review or something.**


	3. Ep 3 Worst Construction

**Last time on on total Pokemon Island,the contestants got to start their first challenge. They have to survive a long fall by landing or grabbing something on the ledges that we put before the challenge has started. There were fails by the Sharpedos and funny landings. Like Timburr with the fire hydrant. **

**Timburr: That was not funny!**

**Whatever, the Soaring Yveltal had to go to their first elimination ceremony. At the end, it was Turtwig who had to leave the island and I, Deoxys, will finally torture these contestants with brutal challenges. Right here on Total Pokemon Island. Latias: FYI the next challenge is dumb.**

Latias was flying to the infirmary to pick up Deoxys.

_What am I doing with my life _thought Latias.

She found the room where her 'boss' is. When she opened the door, she found him with only little damage by the contestants. He had no casts on and no bandages. Latias was relieve.

"How did the challenge went?" asked Deoxys kicking his feet like a little kid.

"It was okay considering that we one contestant got eliminated."

"That's great, which means we have twenty-three to get rid of."

"How about giving the contestant's their cabins first." Latias crossed her arms giving Deoxys a cold look. Deoxys thought about for a minute until it stucked him.

Deoxys started standing up. "I have a better plan then that. Latias do we still have those unused junks that we brought from your brother?"

Latias nodded and was concerned. "What are you up to?"

"I won't be the ones making the cabins. The contestants will have to make their own cabins." With that said, he quickly ran out the building to prepare for the next challenge.

"That demon is being lazy again," mumbled Latias sitting on the gurney.

**XXX**

Most of the contestants were awake early for the day. Natu spotted Druddigon and Starly was also awake.

_Perfect _thought the mischievous bird. He flew up to Druddigon and Starly who looked at him like a newbie.

"Isn't this a perfect day to start a new day?"

Druddigon stared at him. "What the hell do you want?"

Natu looked at everyone around him making sure that no one is listening. "I want you two to be in an alliance with me."

"I'm not even in your team you retard," harshed Druddigon.

"You can get rid of people from your team and then you can move to my team once everyone in your team gets eliminated."

Druddigon and Starly looked at each other then at Natu.

"Fine. I'll be in your alliance," said Druddigon with not much enthusiasm. Natu looked at Starly who nodded her head for the agreement.

"Great. Now our first alliance meeting will be tomorrow morning because that's when everyone is asleep." Natu flew to his sleeping bag and began to fold his sleeping bag.

Druddigon looked at Starly again concerning why Natu would also picked her.

**XXX**

**Druddigon: Something about that stupid bird confuses me. Why would he picked Starly? He could have picked Girafarig or Fletchling, but why her?**

**XXX**

**Starly: This could be bad because Natu looks like the person who would reveal people's secrets. *sigh* I don't think I'll make it towards the merge.**

**XXX**

**Natu: My plan was simple. I pick two people who look like a threat. Druddigon is a strong player and Starly is a loner which could lead to a threat. Then I make those two contestants to be in my alliances. We then start targeting people who are useless in both teams. When the time is right, I'll betray both of them by telling everyone that they were the ones who started targeting everyone. They'll get voted out and the rest is up to me. *thought about it for a minute* I might have a few less teammate before the merge. *smirked* I'm such a great leader.**

**XXX**

"Please, please, please," begged Fenniken. She was trying to convince Skitty to give her her camera.

"No," wined Skitty. "I want to take a picture of everything here since it's my favorite show." Skitty kind of went a little crazy when she said the last part.

"My camera was broken because of that accident." Fenniken showed Skitty her beat up camera. Skitty still shooked her head.

"What if we split the million so that we can have the same amount of money?" asked Fenniken. This made Skitty perk up.

"I'm listening."

"If you give me the camera, we can make a secret alliance so that we can make it to the finals," suggested Fenniken.

Without thinking, Skitty immediately gave Fenniken the camera. Fenniken eyes sparkled like the stars when she got her hands on the camera.

"If one of us wins, we'll spit the money fifty-fifty?" asked the cat. Fenniken nodded while staring at the camera.

**XXX**

**Skitty: I think I'm making a mistake. Who cares? I'm now with an alliance with someone who thinks I'm not a freak. *laughs like a hyena*.**

**XXX**

"ATTENTION CAMPERS. TIME FOR TODAYS CHALLENGE. MEET ME AT THE MESS HALL," said Deoxys in the intercom.

"How are we suppose to know where it is?" asked Combee.

"IT'S AT THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!" yelled Latias making everyone's eardrums bleed.

"I'm getting a lot of regrets for coming here," said Meditite scratching her ears.

When everyone arrived at the mess hall, they were given 'breakfast' by Latias. In each of the contestant's food were rotton, hard boiled eggs, burned twigs and grass, a bowl of unhealthy gruel, and orange juice.

"Seriously Latias. All of the food here look like from the dump except the orange juice," said Fletchling.

Latias smirked. "Since when did you see an orange tree around these islands?"

Bunnelby and Machop spits the liquid out. Bunnelby spitted on Timburr who glared at him. Bunnelby chuckled nervously.

Espurr pushed her trey away from her so did Fenniken and Girafarig. Deino tasted the bowl of gruel and went straight to the nearest trashcan. Shinx bit the burned twigs but he got his tongue burned. Seedot was glad he doesn't have a visible mouth.

Deoxys walked inside the mess hall finding all of the contestants not enjoy their meal. "How was the food campers?"

"Whoever made this abomination, should get fired immediately!" shouted Combee.

Deoxys hold Latias back with his arms. "Sorry but there's no replacement for Latias." Latias smirked at the bee and the bee sticked out her three tongues from her three heads.

"Okay contestants. Today's challenge will be a simple one. You have to build your own cabin." There was an awkward silence within all the competitors.

"Are you seriously that lazy to build us the cabins by yourself," said Girafarig.

"Yup. You have to build the cabin that can fit your teammates in it. There's an empty field that we prepared for you to build your construction. There should also be six cabins all together, two cabins from each team for the separation of the boys and the girls. The team who finishes the cabins first will get an advantage for tomorrow's challenge and, of course, the team who finishes last will be sent to the campfire ceremony to vote another loser out."

"Sound easy enough," said Riolu. Deoxys then remembered somthing else.

"Your materials will be parts that Latias and I found at the dump. Which means that your cabin will be like a garbage sculpture. Remember this is a race to see who can build the best cabins," Riolu's teammates glared at him.

**XXX**

**Girafarig: People should like totally keep their mouth shut. Our team is totally going to lose. I just totally know it.**

**XXX**

**Meditite: I'm started to regret everything. *with a bored face***

**XXX**

**Fenniken: *takes a picture of the outside of the window***

**XXX**

"Now that everything is settled," said Deoxys, " you can get your materials in three..."

Shinx and Timburr was getting ready to go with competitive eyes.

"..two.."

Riolu was about to get up and Natu was preparing to fly.

"...one...GO!"

Everyone ran towards the door. When they got out, there was a huge pile of junk right in front of them that was ten feet high . The contestants decided to group up with their team.

**Soaring Yveltal**

"What should we do first Natu?" asked Feebas looking at him. Natu forgot that he was the team leader but he still got a plan.

"Gather as much materials as you can that are usefull. Like tools, wooden boards, etc." With that being said, his teammates split up finding trash that will come in handy.

Natu flew to the top of the dump to see what his team is up to.

Girafarig is putting broken wooden boards on her back with her teeth but keeps falling down. Starly and Goomy found a bended screwdriver and nails. Feebas keeps failing to pull a matress with her teeth. Deino, after putting up his earbuds away, picked up a hammer and screws.

While Natu was observing, he saw a perfectly sharp knife. He smirked. The evil bird flew towards the knife and grabbed it with his talons. The knife sparkled when the beam of the sun shines on it. He put the knife under his wings and continued observing.

**XXX**

**Natu: *laughs evilly* You could be handy someday my darling. *twirls the knife***

**XXX**

**Speedy Xerneas**

The Xerneas have already spread out to find the materials that they needed.

Fenniken keeps distracting herself with her new camera. She took pictures of the dump, her teammates, and most of all, Timburr.

Timburr's eyes were now flashing white. "Fenniken can you please stop with all the photos and start doing the challenge.

"Alright fine," sighed the fox. She took one last picture at him before she started searching. Timburr swayed back and forth then went backwards. His eyes were now in confusion.

**XXX**

"Hey Meditite did you find anything?" asked Machop while picking up a board.

Meditite used her psychic to throw stuff behind her that were useless. "I found nothing useful yet."

Machop noticed that one of their teammates were missing.. "Hey, where's Bunnelby?"

Riolu was right besides him carrying a lot boards and some tools. "Beats me."

"I'll keep looking over there," Meditite floated towards another pile of dump. Riolu and Machop carried their items towards the empty field that was in the forest.

Little as they known, Bunnelby was inside the pile that Meditite threw away. His body was half covered with the pile. He groaned then passed out when a frying pan hit him in the head.

**XXX**

Igglybuff and Smoochum were playing catch with an iron ball that they found. When Smoochum threw the ball at Iggybuff, it went over her and went straight towards Bunnelby.

"Should we go get it?" wondered Igglybuff.

"It'll be find," said Smoochum with a smile on her face. "What could possibly go wrong?. Besides we need to focus on the challenge more."

"I guess you're right." With that being said, they both started digging into the pile of filth.

**XXX**

Bunnelby finally recovered from that pile that Meditite caused but got knocked out when the iron ball hit him in the back of his head again.

**XXX**

**Bunnelby: *his head is covered with wrapped bandages* Why do things keep happining to me? I think I saw my grandmother.**

**XXX**

**Slithering Zygarde**

"Oh my Arceus, I can't stand this smell!" yelled Combee covering her nose on the ground with a faceplant.

"Try living with my parents." said Shinx. "They'll give you a pleasant welcome."

Mawile flipped her coin to see if she should start searching the pile of filth. The coin landed on Deoxys which made her sigh but Druddigon had something else in mind.

"Oh no b***h, you're going into that dump if its the last thing you'll do." He picked up Mawile and threw her towards the dump. Luckly she faceplanted towards a mattress.

"That was really rude," glared Shinx. Druddigon smirked.

"Do you want to thrown next?" Shinx shook his head quickly and stepped back a few feet. "Then shut up."

The angry dragon walked towards a pile of broken boards and started picking them up.

**XXX**

**Shinx: That bastard needs to get voted out after this challenge.**

**XXX**

**Mawile: *wipes her coin with her palm* I'm so sorry that you two have to face the action **

**XXX**

Skitty was really hyper and started digging making all the trash hitting Shelmet who was hiding in his shell.

Espurr and Seedot were at the opposite side of Skitty. Espurr picked up a book called "_Surviving the Cause_." Seedot couldn't find anything useful so he went back to Espurr.

"Did you find anything?" Seedot then relise that she was holding a dusty book.

"I only found a book." She showed Seedot the book.

Seedot took a closer look at the cover. "I know this book!"

This made Espurr perked up. "You do?"

"Yeah. My dad used to read me this every time. It's about a lonely, scared, teenage girl who has to survive life being in high school."

"Did she survive?" Seedot whistled.

"You have to read the book to find out yourself." Espurr was disappointed but was concern.

_Maybe this will help me conquer my fear _thought Espurr. She opened the book and began reading the first chapter but Seedot hold her off.

"Let's finish the challenge first." Espurr nodded. She closed the book and began searching.

**XXX**

**Espurr: *reading the first page of the book***

**XXX**

"CAMPERS THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I FORGOT AGAIN. YOU HAVE FIVE HOURS LEFT UNTIL YOU STOP YOUR SEARCHING AND CONTRUSTING!" said Deoxys.

"WHAT!" said most of the campers.

"FORGIVE ME."

**XXX**

**Combee: Yeah right.**

**XXX**

**Timburr: That isn't even enough time to make the first cabin.**

**XXX**

**Goomy: I hate that b***h.**

**XXX**

**Fenniken: *taking pictures of the camera in front of her* *statics* *statics***

**XXX**

**Latias: *rearraged the new camera* I wish that moron was gone.**

**XXX**

**Soaring Yveltal**

"Okay team. We're lucky that Girafarig found a wagon for us," said Natu. Girafarig was now used as a horse-drawn wagon. "Let's put as much of the supplies as we can."

Starly and Fletchling used Quick Attack to pick up as much wooden boards and tools as they can and putted them on the wagon. Feebas, Goomy, and Deino threw a few tools on the wagon. When they were finished, they all hopped into the wagon.

"Onwards!" yelled Natu. Girafarig pulled the wagon and started heading towards the field.

"I feel like I'm living in the old days," said Feebas.

"I feel like I'm being a slave like the old days," said Girafarig with her eyes half open.

Goomy looked at Deino who was sitting down quietly.

Deino looked at her to see why she was staring. "Is everything alright?"

The slug snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, sure."

Feebas saw what happened between the two and now has been wondering.

**XXX**

**Feebas: Love is all around Goomy and Deino but has been sunk into the ground due to the lack of encouragement. *sigh* She needs a potential help.**

**XXX**

**Speedy Xereneas**

The Xereneas finally finished collecting all of their supplies.

"How are we going to bring all this stuff over their," said Smoochum. Her question was answered when Machop and Riolu ran out of the woods with a big wagon.

"We found this besides another wagon," said Machop. Everyone was relieve until Igglybuff spoke.

"Why can't we let Meditite teleported all of us and the supplies to the field."

There was an awkward silence.

**XXX**

**Fenniken: *facedpalm herself***

**XXX**

**Machop: We should have thought this through.**

**XXX**

**Meditite: In here, I thought Timburr was the smart one but apprantly he's not alone.**

**XXX**

Meditite used Teleport and everyone and the supplies were at the field. "Let's get started team," said Fenniken.

**Slithering Zygarde**

"Druddigon would you hurry up," said Combee being impatient. Druddigon's arms were filled with wooden boards.

"I would hurry up if any of you help me," growled the blue dragon.

"Hey guys." Skitty ran to her teammates like a cheatah. "Fenniken's team just used Teleport to head back to the camp."

Combee was shocked. No one in her team thought of that. "We got all of the supplies so..." She then looked at Espurr. "Espurr use teleport to bring us all back to the field.

"Uhh... well...you see..I-I don't know that move," said Espurr while rubbing her arm.

Druddigon then dropped the boards and stomped to the cat. "Your a psychic type! You should know that move! I guess Shelmet is not the only weakling at this team." Shelmet glared at Druddigon under his shell.

Espurr was getting scared and backed away slowly. "I-I'm..."

Seedot got in front of her with sharp eyes. "It's not her fault that she can't learn Teleport. Not every psychic types can learn that move." Espurr was shocked at Seedot's action. Druddigon was about attack but got hold off by Combee.

"Let's talk about this later and just get the supplies." Druddigon glared at her then at Espurr. He turned around and stomped away to get his supplies.

Shinx saw a wagon and ran to get it. Good thing that he was muscular to pull it because they were way beind.

"Nice job Shinx," said Combee. "Now let's put these supplies in the wagon and quickly get going." As being said, Druddigon threw his boards making a huge mess. Mawile and Shelmet helped putting the tools in the back. Skitty threw in some blankets that she found. Espurr and Seedot threw a few furnatures just in case. Everyone got on the back and prepared to leave.

"Druddigon can you pull us?" asked Shinx. Druddigon got in front and carried the wagon. He had to run since it's almost darktime.

When they finally got there, they saw that both teams were almost done with the first cabins.

"Crap we gotta," said Combee. Everyone got off and started pulling their supplies out of the wagons.

"Hey Espurr," said Seedot. Espurr looked at Seedot with wooden boards in her hands. "Do you know Psychic?" She nodded and relised his plan.

"Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course you can. I believe in you." Espurr smiled at him and gave him a kiss in his cheek which made Seedot blush a bit.

**XXX**

**Espurr: I can't believe I just did that. *blushes***

**XXX**

**Seedot: *blushes and started daydreaming.**

**XXX**

"CONTESTANTS YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO FINISH YOUR CONSTUCTION!" said Deoxys.

"What happened to our five hours!?" yelled Timburr.

"WE WERE GETTING IMPATIENT SO WE DECREASED THE TIME TO THIRTY MINUTES!" yelled Laitas.

**Speedy Xerneas**

"Meditite can you use Psychic to finish the cabins quickly?" asked Timburr. She nodded and used Psychic on the supplies. She made them equally the same size, lengh, and width.

"I guess we're done," said Riolu.

The boys headed towards their dorms and the girls headed to theirs.

Inside the boy's cabins, there were four beds in each cornor as well as a carpet in the middle. There was a small cabnet beside each bed with a bedsided lamp on top. There was a glass window on each side of the wall. The girl's cabin's were just like the boy's.

"Most of these stuff were not even in our supplies." said Riolu scratching his head.

**XXX**

**Meditite: I might have changed a few material into something else. I'm sure it'll be fine.**

**XXX**

**Slithering Zygardep**

Espurr quickly ran towards the materials. She took a deep breath and concentrate.

Combee saw what she's doing. "If you're going to do it, you better make it fast."

The Restrain Pokemon's eyes turned pink and the supplies levitated. She started off with the girls cabin. She separated half the supplies so that there can be two even cabins. All of the boards from the girl's half levitated and were being made for the floor, walls, and roof. When Espurr was done she started making the boy's cabins.

"You're doing great Espurr," said Combee. "Keep it up.

**Soaring Yveltal**

Feebas overheard the Xerneas about using Psychic. When she was about to say something to Girafarig, the giraffe was already on it.

"Good job Girafarig. We're almost done," said Natu. He looked at the Zygardes and saw that Espurr is also using Psychic.

Natu looked back at Girafarig."You better make this fast."

"This is really, really hard. BTW I am not a slave." The bird flinched.

Natu had to think but then he remembered the knife that he picked up. When everybody in his team were not looking, he flew quietly behind the girl's cabin that were the Zygarde's . He notice that the cabin was not stable so he pushed his knife into the boards and made a small hole. The hole will make a board fall from above making a chain reaction which will make everything collapse.

Natu smirked and flew over to his team. He watched as Girafarig finished the girl's cabins.

"Well done Girafarig," cheered Feebas.

"Just finish the boy's cabins and we'll be done," said Fletchling.

Girafarig laid down and breathed heavily. "Give me a few seconds to catch my breath."

"Take your time Girafarig," said Natu hiding his evil smile. "I have a feeling that the Zygardes might fail."

**Slithering Zygarde**

"Alright Espurr you're almost done," said Shinx. Espurr finally finished the final touch for the boy's cabins.

"Hurry!" smiled Seedot. "You did it."

Espurr smiled at the completion of both cabins.

"Let's see the inside," said Mawile. The boys went inside their cabins and they were amazed. There were two bunk beds with small stairs, a small red rug, a small wooden cabinet, and a chandelier.

"This place looks amazing," said Seedot.

"She could've done better," said Druddigon.

"At least we have somewhere to sleep in peace," said Shinx as he hopped in one of the beds

CRASH

"What was that?!" shivered Shelmet.

Everyone ran outside and found that the girl's cabin have been destroyed.

"ESPURR!" yelled Combee. Espurr took a few step back. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"It wasn't suppose to collapse," said the lavender cat. "I swear."

Deoxys teleported out of no where to see their cabins.

"The Speedy Xerneas won today's challenge," announce Deoxys. Most of the contestants on Espurr's team glared at her. "Soaring Yveltal, you're all safe from elimination."

Everyone except the Zygardes cheered.

"Slithering Zygarde. I'll be seeing you all at the campfire ceremony."

**XXX**

**Combee: It's pretty obvious who I'm going to vote for.**

**XXX**

**Druddgion: One weakling down and six to go.**

**XXX**

**Shelmet: *still hiding in his shell* ...Espurr.**

**XXX**

**Mawile: Should Espurr get eliminated. *flips coin and landed on Darkrai* I don't think my vote will matter for today. Nice knowing you Espurr.**

**XXX**

**Shinx: I'm voting off Druddigon for trying to throw a girl. Espurr build our cabin fine so I won't vote her out.**

**XXX**

**Skitty: My very first elimination and I'm so happy! Normally I would get mad but today I'll make an exception. *jumps up and down* Oh by the way, I'm voting out Espurr.**

**XXX**

**Seedot: I just don't get it. Everything was** **fine until the girl's cabins collapse. I'm blaming Druddigon for this.**

**XXX**

**Espurr: I guess this is my last day. Hopefully this book will help be more active. *started reading the first page***

**XXX**

"Welcome Zygardes to your first elimination," said Deoxys. In his hand was a plate with marshmallow.

"When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. If I don't call your name, you have to go to the dock and take the boat of losers and never to return." Most of the Zygardes looked at Espurr as for telling her that she's out.

"The first marshmallow goes to...Combee."

The three headed bee grabbed her treat with her teeth.

"Shinx and Skitty"

Skitty ran up to get her marshmallow almost making the entire plate to fall and Shinx got his with his mouth.

"Mawile, Seedot, and Shelmet."

Since Seedot and Shelmet don't have hands, Mawile had to get the marshmallows for them.

"Now we're at the final two. Espurr, you claimed to say that it wasn't suppose to collapse.

"It's true," said Espurr quietly.

"Druddigon, someone told me that you're starting to insult the girls here."

The dragon glared at Shinx who whistled innocently.

"The final marshmallow goes to..."

Espurr took a deep breath and Druddigon crossed his arms.

...

"...Druddigon."

Druddigon smirked. He got up and took his marshmallow.

"The road to being famous ends here Espurr," said Deoxys.

There were a few tears coming down on her face but Seedot wiped it off with his leaf.

"It's not your fault."

Espurr smiled and nodded.

**XXX**

**Espurr: Even though this is my last day I'm glad that I've met Seedot. I want him to win for me. Also whoever tried to sabotage us, I'm sure that Seedot will take them down.**

**XXX**

Espurr is walking towards he boat with her suitcase in her hand. When she got on the boat, it quickly drove away.

"That's one contestant down and more to go. Since the girls don't have a cabin, they'll be rooming in with the boys for further notice."

"WHAT!"

"How will the rooming situation sort out? Will there be more dangerous challenge that is not this one? Will there be anyone watching this show? Find out on the next Total..Pokemon...Island.

**Aww...Espurr is gone. Do you think Espurr and Seedot make a great couple? I think so. Natu is starting to pull his evil plot into action. Can anyone stop him? Finally, do you the book that Espurr found will be useful? Chapter four will have the contestants have insomnia for two days. This is Shadow Sphere 448 signing out.**

**Espurr: Review please. *continues reading her book***


End file.
